1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for holding a plurality of electric capacitor assemblies, particularly assemblies having live housings. The invention further relates to a method for holding a plurality of capacitor assemblies. One special aspect of the invention relates to the storage of electrical energy in a battery (that is, an arrangement with a plurality) of capacitor assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
Capacitors have been used for some years to store electrical energy, particularly the braking energy of railway vehicles. The energy stored in the capacitors can be used, in particular, for the subsequent start-up or acceleration process.
Capacitor assemblies are usually manufactured and offered for sale in housings. In one customary structural shape, the housing is cylindrical and is connected to one of the two electrical potentials of the capacitor or of the plurality of capacitors arranged in the housing. The other potential is connected, for example, to a pin-shaped contact on the front of the housing. The invention also relates to other structural shapes, however.
In particular due to the live housing, the assemblies are usually mounted using plates made of electrically insulating material to be able to arrange a plurality of assemblies next to one another and to make the electrical connection in the manner desired. In particular, the assemblies may be connected electrically in series and/or in parallel.
The expenditure for manufacturing the insulating plates and for mounting the assemblies to the insulating plates is relatively high. A carrier to mount a plurality of capacitor assemblies would be beneficial where the carrier can be manufactured from any material, in particular, optionally of plastic or metal. Metal provides great stability and durability.
Consequently, it is the object of this invention to specify an arrangement and a method of the type cited at the beginning for holding a plurality of capacitor assemblies regardless of whether the capacitor assemblies are live around the circumference of their housing or not.